Je veux juste une dernière danse
by Klaro-chan
Summary: SongFic. Klaroline. REPONSE A TOUS MES REVIEWS DANS LE PREMIER CHAPITRE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont encore et toujours à Julie, J.L. Et Kevin. La chanson est interprétée par Kyo. « Dernière danse. »**

**J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps**

**Effleuré cent fois son visage**

**J'ai trouvé de l'or**

**Et même quelques étoiles**

**En essuyant ses larmes**

**J'ai appris par cœur**

**La pureté de ses formes**

**Parfois, je les dessine encore**

**Elle fait partie de moi**

Rebekah avait eu la stupide idée d'organiser un bal, et y avait convié toute la ville. Y compris le scooby gang.

Klaus rangea son dessin en voyant sa Caroline parler avec Elena et Bonne. Encore un croquis d'elle. Son quinzième. Peut-être plus. Ses formes, son fin visage, son corps entier était encré dans son esprit. Il avait goûté au contact avec elle, et ne pouvait plus s'en passer depuis qu'elle était livre. Plus de Tyler. Juste elle, et lui. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui avait été là lors de sa rupture. Il avait séché ses larmes, l'avait bercé. Il avait effleuré son corps, avait connut la pureté des courbes de la blonde.

**Je veux juste une dernière danse**

**Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence**

**Un vertige puis le silence**

**Je veux juste une dernière danse**

Il se dirigea vers elle, et tentant le diable, l'invita à danser. Elle accepta, surprise. Pas par son invitation, mais sa demande, qu'il avait lâché, et qui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe sur Caroline.

''Je veux juste une dernière danse.''

Une _dernière _danse. Pourquoi une dernière ? Une dernière avant quoi ? Avant qu'il abandonne son cœur ? Avant qu'il l'abandonne ? Avant qu'il parte ? Avant qu'il l'oublie ?

Il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Ce n'était pas leur première, et la jeune femme espérait que ce ne soit pas la dernière.

**Je l'ai connue trop tôt**

**Mais c'est pas d'ma faute**

**La flèche a traversé ma peau**

**C'est une douleur qui se garde**

**Qui fait plus de bien que de mal**

**Mais je connais l'histoire**

**Il est déjà trop tard**

**Dans son regard**

**On peut apercevoir**

**Qu'elle se prépare**

**Au long voyage**

Ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés au bon moment. Elle aurait voulu le connaître avant. Lui, au contraire, aurait voulu qu'elle ne découvre que son bon coté. Quelques années de plus, il aurait eu le temps de s'assagir, et personne n'aurait été contre leur relation. Le destin est étrange.,Mais il ne fait rien au hasard. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle, dès la première seconde. Cupidon avait dû boire avant de viser Klaus. Il fallait être fou pour mettre cette créature de rêve avec ce … _Monstre_. Il contait faire une chose qu'il allait regretter … Il souffrait déjà, de ne pas pouvoir sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses mains caresser son corps.

''Pars avec moi. Faisons un long voyage. Rome, Tokyo, Londres. Allons où tu veux.''

Il voulait juste connaître la réponse à cette demande. Serait-elle prête à tout abandonner pour lui ? Oui. Elle voulait partir. Mais peut-être pas avec lui. Il le voyait dans ses yeux. C'était trop tard pour un retour en arrière. Autant pour lui, que pour elle.

**Je veux juste une dernière danse**

**Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence**

**Un vertige puis le silence**

**Je veux juste une dernière danse**

La dernière danse avait durer plus longtemps que prévu. Ils devaient maintenant sur une chanson des Rolling Stones. Ou bien des Beatles. Ils s'en fichaient. Ils dansaient un _slow_. Ils étaient dans leur monde.

**Je peux mourir demain**

**Mais ça n'change rien**

**J'ai reçu de ses mains**

**Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme**

**C 'est même trop pour un seul homme**

**Je l'ai vue partir, sans rien dire**

**Fallait seulement qu'elle respire**

**Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie**

Il emprisonna ses lèvres, et fut surpris lorsqu'elle répondit à son baiser. Elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds du vampire, en laissant une sur sa nuque. Quant à lui, ses mains glissèrent dans le bas du dos de la blonde. Elle se recula d'un seul coup, comme choquée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. S'il ne bougeait pas, elle allait partir. Elle allait le quitter. Il devait réagir.

**J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps**

**Effleuré cent fois son visage**

**J'ai trouvé de l'or**

**Et même quelques étoiles**

**En essuyant ses larmes**

**J'ai appris par coeur**

**La pureté de ses formes**

**Parfois, je les dessine encore**

**Elle fait partie de moi**

Il la prit dans ses bras quelques secondes, caressant gentiment son corps, il remonta sa main, la posant sur sa joue. Il l'embrassa rapidement. Cala le dessin entre ses mains, les serrant fermement. Il planta ses yeux bleus, dans ceux verts de sa complice.

Tu mérite une belle vie, sweetheart. Tu ira voir Tyler. Tu te réconciliera avec lui. Vous vivrez heureux. Tu oubliera tout sur moi. Tous les dessins, les robes, les bijoux, tu oubliera. Tu te souviendra de mon don de sang. Seulement de ça. De ça, et du fait que j'ai transformé l'homme que tu aimes. J'ai voulu tuer tes amies. Pour toi, je ne serais rien d'autre que le méchant. Tu oublieras le fait que je t'aime plus que n'importe qui. Tu ne te souviendra d'aucunes de mes déclarations. Tu me détestera. Tu me haïra. Je n'aurais jamais été rien d'autre que le méchant qu'il faut tuer.

Il venait de l'hypnotiser. Il l'embrassa sur le front, et disparut, laissant Caroline. Seule. Avec un dessin. De la seule personne qu'elle aime plus que tout. Prendre de la verveine, ça sert finalement …

**A suivre … VOILAAAAAA ! Un petit OS cadeau, pour me faire pardonnée de mon deuxième chapitre pourrie. Pire que pourrie. Cet OS est très nul. Mais j'étais fatiguée, quand je l'ai écrit. Très fatiguée … Bref … Je vais répondre à toutes mes review ici ! :)**

**All these Little Things :**

**MelleMickaelson :**** Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Et je suis dans le même cas que toi. J'écoute Little Things en lisant du Klaroline !**

**Alex3686 :**** Et bah, c'est rare de croisé une Directioner ici ! Je te remercie pour tes compliments. :)**

**Klausforever81 :**** Alors, ton avis m'a très émue … J'en avais limite les larmes aux yeux ! Je ne pense pas être digne d'être citée ... Et puis, les citations, je ne les écrit pas, je les lis ! Je ne pense pas avoir un si grand talent, mais bon … Comme tu dis, VIVE LE KLAROLINE.**

**Delena1996 :**** Merci beaucoup pour ton avis ! Bonne continuation à toi aussi :)**

**Folle de Klaus :**** Ton avis m'a émue également ! J'ai une question : Comment as-tu su que « Miss Freud » était mon surnom ? D'ailleurs, c'est en partie ta review qui m'a poussée à refaire une songfic, même si elle est moi réussie.**

**Et si … [First Chapter] :**

**Folle de Klaus : ****Effectivement, Tyler est un peu un salaud dans ce chapitre .. Mais il va redevenir le gentil toutou qu'on aime tou(te)s ! Et merci pour tous tes compliments.**

**Guest (?) :**** Voilà, la suite a été postée … Merci pour le compliment.**

**Misssummer :**** La suite est postée. Thank's, pour le compliment !**

**Lyli :**** Suite mise ! Merci :)**

**Et je crois que c'est tout. Bien sûr, tous vos compliments me touchent énormément ! Je ne sais pas si je posterai la suite rapidement, ou pas … La deuxième partir ne sera pas une SongFic, mais une sorte d'épilogue. Kiss to everyone, and I hope you loved this _thing _!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Deux mois. Cela faisait déjà deux mois que Klaus était parti. Deux mois que Caroline faisait croire à tout le monde qu'elle détestait Klaus, qu'elle s'était réconciliée avec Tyler.

« - CAROLINE !

- J'arrive maman. »

Elle quitta sa chambre et descendit les escaliers, vêtue d'un t-shirt et d'un jean.

« - Quoi ?

- Il y a quelqu'un pour toi. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et vit une personne qu'elle détestait, sans avoir à faire semblant.

« - Rebekah ?

- Absolument moi. Maintenant, tu va sortir de cette maison, et me suivre.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que, même si on ne dirait pas, je ne suis pas si conne. Je l'ai deviné facilement.

- De quoi ?

- Verveine. Nik. »

Caroline sortit de la maison, ferma la porte et emmena l'autre blonde plus loin.

« - Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Une voix coupa Bekah alors qu'elle allait s'exprimer.

« Alors comme ça, tu te souviens de tout ?! »

Caroline se retourna, surprise mais joyeuse d'entendre cette voix. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas se réjouir correctement ?

« - Klaus ?

- C'est bien moi. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, alors qu'elle recula d'un pas, brisant un peu plus le cœur de Klaus.

« - Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Tu sais qu'il me suffit d'un coup de fil pour que tout le monde arrive.

- Je sais. Mais si tu savais à quel point je m'en fous. »

Il se rapprocha encore, alors que Caroline recula en même temps. Il se résigna, déçu.

« - Je vois. Tu ne rappelle vraiment rien.

- De quoi je devrais me rappeler ?

- De rien. »

Il baissa la tête, se questionnant encore. Pourquoi l'avait-il hypnotisée ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas partir, avec elle ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté ? Au fond, il connaissait la réponse. Même s'il devait souffrir, il voulait son bonheur. Et pour ça, il ne devait pas faire partie de sa vie.

« - Bekah, je rentre. »

Klaus partit aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, laissant les deux blondes seules.

« - Tu joues très mal la comédie. Tu veux savoir comment je sais que tu fais semblant depuis deux mois ?

- Semblant de quoi ?

- Te moques pas de moi ! Tu te souviens de tout ! Tu es encore amoureuse de Niklaus ! On ne t'a pas vu en cours, ni dehors pendant trois semaines. Et je sais pourquoi ! Tu étais tellement triste, que tu ne faisais que pleurer ! Et puis, tu es retournée avec Tyler, mais tu n'étais pas heureuse. Je crois bien être la seule à l'avoir remarquée. Je te rassure, Nik était pareil. Voir pire. Parce que lui, n'avait personne pour le faire sourire. Personne pour prendre soin de lui. Personne pour lui dire qu'il l'aime. Il n'avait personne. Alors que tu étais entourée de tous tes amis ! Mais bon, je pense que ça ne te réjouissait pas non plus qu'il te quitte. Mais il a fait ça pour ton bien ! Pour que tu es une belle vie, simple, sans histoire de meurtre. Sans que tes amis détestent ton petit-ami. »

Caroline baissa la tête. Comment aurait-elle pu continuer à faire semblant après ça ? Mais que devait-elle faire ?

« - Et alors ? Je suis avec Tyler maintenant.

- Tu as bien rompu une fois. Pourquoi pas une deuxième fois ?

- Parce que … Je suis sensée avoir oublié tout ce qui s'est passé !

- Arrête de faire semblant. Ça en devient énervant.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

- Va voir Klaus ! Tu veux que je te le dise en quelle langue ? »

La plus jeune sourit, et courut. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

« - Il habite où maintenant ?

- Chicago. Tu veux que je t'y amène ?

- Je veux bien ! »

Les deux montèrent dans la voiture, prenant la route pour Chicago. Arrivées devant la nouvelle maison de l'Originel, Caroline sortit rapidement, et alla toquer à la porte.

« - JE SUIS OCCUPE MAIS C'EST OUVERT !

- C'est une invitation à entrer ?

- Caroline ? »

Il ouvrit la porte presque instantanément, muni d'un tablier.

« - Monsieur l'hybride cuisine ?

- Il faut bien .. J'ai des invités ce soir.

- Ah, je vois que je dérange …

- Bien sûr que non ! »

Rebekah rentra dans la pièce, jetant sa veste sur une des chaises.

« - Il fait toujours trop à manger ! »

Le seul homme rougit légèrement puis retourna aux fourneaux.

« - En fait, pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

- Je t'ai menti. »

Il se retourna, mit un couvercle sur sa casserole et se rapprocha de Caroline.

« - A propos de quoi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant juste de l'embrasser. Rebekah s'esquiva, rejoignant l'invité qui venait d'arriver, lui offrant un baiser.

« - Ravie que tu sois venu, Matt. »


End file.
